


Coffee

by summerbubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, intentional lowercase, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbubble/pseuds/summerbubble
Summary: in which kyungsoo complains, “i can’t believe that you just gave eunwoo a few sips of fucking americano.” and chanyeol replies, “but she asked me very nicely. i thought we were teaching her about manners.”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Coffee

...

park chanyeol is a coffee enthusiast. everyone knows this, his colleagues, his friends, his family⏤they all know that every single time he stepped into a cafe, iced americano would be his choice. he claimed that the beverage could help him to focus just like how a spider suit helps peter parker to focus. at that, his longtime partner do kyungsoo beg to differ. “you know that’s just you looking for an excuse, right?”

do kyungsoo, for obvious reasons⏤research articles and all, talk about being healthy⏤is not very fond of caffeine-induced beverages. well, specifically coffee. he chooses to drink anything other than that. mineral water, tea, milk, juice, anything but that. and save for the alcohol, please. he strongly argued that coffee is bad for the body while muttering god knows how many health problems coffee can cause, blood pressure, heart attack, insomnia, indigestion. obviously, he is not going down that path of life thank you very much. thus, there is no question that his daughter⏤no, their daughter, shouldn’t as well.

now imagine his horror when he caught his five years old daughter sipping an iced americano from his husband’s extra-large cup of starbucks.

do kyungsoo was gone for only twenty minutes and here he is. in the parking lot, twenty-five meters from his lovable dorks, watching exactly the horror that kyungsoo previously could only imagine. please remind him that leaving eunwoo to chanyeol while he shops for groceries near a starbucks outlet is bad and wrong. now he can only pray for his daughter won’t ask for the second cup or he will be damned.

“you give her your coffee?” once he is closer to the pair, kyungsoo immediately turns his head to his husband, disbelief adorned his face.

startled by his appearance, chanyeol smiles sheepishly while softly reaching for his cup from eunwoo’s small grip.

“pa!” cries eunwoo, already on her feet and stumbling to get to him. just as she crashes into his pair of legs, kyungsoo carries his daughter by using his right hand to support the child’s weight.

“you know what i mean, yeol. get in the car,”

with a small pout, the taller then dragged his butt to the driver seat after dumping his cup into the bin near the lamppost. he knows damn too well that carrying his favorite beverage after this would only bring him to long arguments, so what can a man do aside from dumping his half-emptied cup of coffee.

the drive home was relatively quiet. apart from the constant babble of his daughter and occasional chimes coming from his husband while the air conditioner’s constant breathing in the background, chanyeol does not really have the nerve to make any sounds.

it was at home, following kyungsoo put eunwoo to bed after the two of them were already in their bedroom, that he decided to break the ice. “soo⏤”

“i can’t believe that you just gave eunwoo your americano,” kyungsoo interrupted while placing his glasses on the nightstand. he was already in his usual outfit for the night, a loose shirt and boxer, ready to hit the bed.

hearing his husband, chanyeol who was in the middle of taking his overly big plaid shirt off, swallowed the lump on his throat before he tried to reason, “no, wait, babe, in my defense, she only managed to take a sip, one sip.”

“don’t make me repeat myself, yeol.” uh-oh.

“okay, but she asked me very nicely. i thought we were teaching her about manners.” yeah, both of them agreed on teaching eunwoo about manners as early as possible so it should not be a big problem right? or so chanyeol hoped.

“we are, but you still shouldn’t give her coffee, you fool.” right.

feeling guilty but also helpless, chanyeol pouted, “well, yeah but you should have seen her expression, she’s so cute i just can’t help it.”

kyungsoo rolled his eyes in response, “oh god, you’re so whipped.”

“i'm sorry, soo.”

at that, kyungsoo could only sigh. the guilt-stricken face in front of him was enough to prove that chanyeol really meant it. knowing his husband for the twenty years of his life got kyungsoo to believe that the former would not let this incident happen for the second time. so he set the alarm on their bedside table and motioned his husband to lay beside him, “you better be. now let's sleep, we both have meetings to attend the first thing in the morning.”

"right."

wasting no time, chanyeol settled himself against kyungsoo’s smaller frame. limbs wrapped around his husband. with kyungsoo’s calm presence and pleasant smell, it was only a matter of seconds that chanyeol started to doze off. but being a light-sleeper he was, that even the slightest sounds of the whisper coming out from his husband made his ears perked up.

"she really got you wrapped around her finger huh. that reminds me, let’s wait until you hear eunwoo having a crush on junmyeon hyung's son.” chanyeol smiled at that. indeed, their daughter was the most precious thing in his life. her smiling face at the end of the day never fails to make him forget all the bad things. his little princess. chanyeol could not and would not even dare to imagine the day when he had to let go of their one and only dau⏤

“huh?”

...

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second work on exo after years of writer block, the story is based on a prompt a found on Tumblr, kudos to whoever made the prompt and i hope y'all enjoy it *in kyungsoo's voice*. constructive criticism is very welcomed so please it'll be very helpful for me to improve my writing!! :D


End file.
